(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosion-proof porcelain housing for a gas-filled insulating apparatus, which porcelain housing can prevent scattering of broken pieces thereof when the porcelain housing is broken due to pressure of the gas inside the gas-filled insulating apparatus, thus preventing a secondary accident.
(2) Related Art Statement
As described in, for example, Japanese patent application Laid-open No. 61-264,612, explosion-proof porcelain housings for gas-filled insulating apparatuses are formerly known, in which an inner surface of a housing body is lined with a resin in a uniform thickness to prevent the above scattering problem. In general, many porcelain housings have tips thinned to form a tapered shape. Efforts for the development have been heretofore made as to how to uniformly line the entire inner surface of the porcelain housing body.
For this reason, the lined thickness of the resin is determined on the basis of a large diameter side of the porcelain housing having low strength against the inner pressure. Consequently, the resin may interfere with a conductor on the smaller diameter side, and the resin is used wastefully.